Dandeires
The word means ''drowned ones ''in Trebian. Their skin is slightly yellowish with blue lips and a dark neck and slightly green-grey tint to skin. Eyelids are purplish, skin is pale. Teeth are yellow. Their eyes are white with red splotches of blood and veins. Their hair is bleached white and straw-like. Their appearance causes storms to form. Their smell is horrid and is like a piece of meat that has spoiled for months. They use humans to reproduce. They have extremely powerful hands. They would kill a person first then they would extract the heart and eat it then they would take off the person's flesh and wear it to increase their life span which also changes their appearance. The dead body is then turned intoo a drowned one but it needs a person's skin and heart to be able to live. Without which they would die. They live the years of that person till it dies and they need another human. They are led by a figure called the Lord of the Night Wind. The Lord of the Night Wind has the skin of the dead but with more grey tint. He has long teeth that are sharp. The Dandeires wear scale armor and other Byzantine articles with weapons crumble others by turning them to rust. The Dandeires are based off Funayurei, Tlaloc, and the Tlaloque. Polt is airborne. It first occurs in areas struck by the sea people. It will spread outwards and kill off most people. After a few years, polt eventually changes the dead and reanimates them into dandeires. A massive hurricane then strikes the west coast. POLT IS ENDEMIC TO THE KUBATTA RIVER BASIN TRADERS FROOM THE WESTERN SHORES OF PENINSULA BROUGHT POLT TO lODDE AND THEY ARE RAVAGED BY POLT BUT POLT IS USED BY THEM LIKE HOW THE mONGOLS USE IT AND THE sAPPISH CITY OF AUMENA IS ATTACKED FIRST, THE DEAD ARE CATAPULKTED Prologue, will see a wet woman and fire. The Dandeires are the vengeful spirits of those who have died at sea, of waterborne diseases, and of polt, as long as their hearts have been taken by a Dandeires. Their skin has that of a blue-grey tint to it and the white in their eyes is yellowish with dark red veins. Their hair is wet straw-like while their teeth is like that of a jaguar's. They appear first as mysterious flames on the sea's surface and appear on rainy nights where the wind is strong, rain is falling, or if there is a heavy fog. They attempt to sink ships and drown men as vengeance. They often lure ships into the deep sea with great fires that do not burn as bonfires were often lit on land during days of bad weather so as to act as a beacon for ships. They speak the languages they knew when they lived, but their voices can sound like that of thunder. They need human blood to be nourished and remain as spirits. They take human hearts because they are necessary for the Dandeires to perform their magic, the magic wherein they can cause it to hail, rain, and thunder, along with their magic to cause fires. The spirit of a human who's heart has been taken by a Dandeires is held captive and turns into a Dandeires and falls deeper into the influence of chaos as time goes by. But even a Dandeires's power is nothing in comparison to that of He of Neither Side who's power exceeds that of all Dandeires. He does not need the blood of humans to survive and can perform magic beyond comprehension. They particularly like children and are attracted by the sound of a child crying.